Field
The present disclosure relates to switch covers and, more particularly, to weatherproof decorator switch covers with positive indicators.
Description of the Related Art
Weatherproof toggle switches are often used in damp or wet environments. Various ways exist for providing a weatherproof toggle switch. One way is to provide a switch designed and manufactured to include a sealed configuration for preventing condensation or water from entering the switch. Another way is to provide a weatherproof switch plate cover which includes a sealed membrane that covers the forwardly projecting toggle lever. When used in conjunction with the weatherproof switch plate cover, a standard interior toggle switch can be used in damp or wet environments.
Interior wall switches have evolved from simple on/off toggle switches to more attractive décor type switches. Décor type switches include decorator rocker style switches.
Weatherproof switch plate covers exist for use with rocker style switches. However, these covers generally consist of a flat rubber membrane that covers the entire switch. One downside of these covers is that it is not possible to visually determine whether the switch is in the on or off position.